


fireworks

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's never been the big 4th of July fireworks show at Camp Half-Blood until Percy asked him to go. </p><p>Just a short little ficlet for Independence Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireworks

Nico had never been to the camp fireworks show before and he won’t admit that he’s actually pretty excited about it. Percy picks him up early on the Fourth, so they can pick out a good spot to watch from. Campers are already starting to crowd the beach, groups of friends and couples sitting on blankets on the sand, with snacks and drinks from the camp store spread out. Percy’s brought some snacks for him and Nico, setting a cooler down as they pick their spot while Nico spreads out the blanket.

The two of them lay back, Nico’s head against Percy’s shoulder and Percy’s arm around Nico, as the sky darkens. They talk about nothing and everything as they wait for the fireworks to start.

At first, Nico’s enjoying himself, his soft smiles gracing his lips and making Percy smile back at him so his eyes crinkle and his not-quite-straight teeth flash in the soft light from the lanterns on the beach. Percy is warm next to him and the older teen’s fingers just lightly trace swirls and indistinguishable patterns over Nico’s skin as he holds the son of Hades close.

Then the show starts and the fireworks flash and boom overhead and Nico’s curling closer to Percy. The brightness of the fireworks and the loud explosions are touching on a memory that Nico’s tried to bury ever since he’d broken through the Lethe’s hold on his past. A soft whimper escapes Nico as he closes his eyes, trying to force away the memory of the hotel where his mother had died, torn apart by Zeus’ most violent lightning.

Percy holds his younger boyfriend closer, realizing that something isn’t right. Nico never hides like this except when he’s having nightmares, caught up in the flashbacks of his solo journey through the dark depths of Tartarus. Percy shifts onto his side, pulling Nico against him and pressing a gentle kiss to the other boy’s temple.

“Are you okay?” he asks. “Do you want to leave? We don’t have to stay.”

Nico shakes his head against Percy’s chest. “I’m…I’m alright. Just bad memories.” He takes a few moments to try to still his racing heart, taking a couple of slow, calming breaths before pulling his head up and opening his eyes. “Don’t worry about me.”

“You’re my boyfriend,” Percy points out. “I’m supposed to worry about you. Are you sure you want to stay?”

Nico gives a nod. His heart is still beating fast, but the fireworks aren’t affecting him too much anymore. He settles back down next to Percy, laying back with the son of Poseidon as he lifts his gaze to the sky to catch the show. The Hephaestus kids were going all out this year. “I don’t want to miss this.”

Percy presses another soft kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “Alright. Happy Fourth of July, Nico.”

“Happy Independence Day, Percy.”


End file.
